Love is Tough
by Surveyor of Cheese
Summary: I know it's short, but it's only a Two-shot. First story, please read and review. Flames accepted - I know I'm wierd - and constructive criticism appreciated! I'm really bad at summaries, and really, this doesn't have a big plot 'cause it's short. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey people of the PJO Fandom! I am Mandomness, this is my first story. It's a little two shot I wrote on my iPod yesterday. I hope you enjoy, I DO accept flames (though I would prefer constructive criticism), so feel free to review in any manner you wish! Pertemis! Oh, and, um, if you know me in real life, don't tell anyone that I'm such a romantic old sod :/ **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

Love is tough.

It's a simple fact, so simple that it could not be dressed in descriptions or metaphors. To do so would detract from the original fact.

While we have established that love is tough, we have yet to determine why this person believes this to be so.

From these forthcoming words, you, dear reader, may be able to fill in the few gaps in your knowledge - indeed, if you know what gaps need to be filled, you should find the task far easier.

Back to the thoughts of this person, which now revolved around a boy - no, a man, though he was young, with black hair and deep, sea green eyes.

This young man had achieved more than most people would in a lifetime. His name, as you may know, is Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon.

The mention of Poseidon, at least, should spark a glimmer of recognition in most people. The Greek Pantheon of Gods, after all, is one of the most widely studied religions that are not commonly followed in this day and age.

Naturally, if Poseidon is still around, the other gods and goddesses are too. One of these goddesses is the person previously noted as thinking of Jackson.

By now, you would have filled in almost all the necessary gaps aside from two - why is this goddess thinking of Percy, and who is she?

In long months of heartbreak, she has comforted the green eyed boy. His tears eventually dried up, and when he finally reached the light at the end of the tunnel, they found themselves in a strong friendship.

Love is tough.

It is a cold fact, and it shall soon be followed by one more, with which, if you have even a vague understanding of the Olympians, shall enable you to answer the aforementioned questions.

The Goddess of Maidens hates herself for loving him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I'm doing an AN in this chapter as well, even though there is basically no point. I'm just bored enough to write this! Smiley faces all around!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO. Rights to Rick (Nice alliteration, huh?)**

Love is tough.

It's a simple fact, so simple that it could not be dressed in descriptions or metaphors. To do so would detract from the original fact.

Why does this mysterious person think this?

When someone you love turns away from you in favour of a career, of something that you will never truly have a chance to understand, your heart feels true pain. People often think of a 'broken heart' simply as an expression, but the person currently being discussed knows the truth.

Nothing hurts more than a broken heart.

In the wake of his despair - for this person is, in fact, a he - more revelations are found.

In the depths of heartbreak, new love may blossom.

Just as the beautiful Autumn months fade into the cold, dark Winter, Spring will always follow, even more breathtaking than Autumn ever was, or could be.

That new love, the Spring in his life, would come in a strange and highly unexpected form. The silver eyed woman who comforted him out of a grudging friendship and respect would soon find herself thrown into the unknown.

Love is tough.

It is a cold fact for Perseus Jackson, a fact that would be inevitable followed by another that may have been true once, but no longer applies.

There will be one less Son of Poseidon in the world if Artemis finds out.

**AN: So thanks for reading guys, please review – reviews make me happy!**


End file.
